


Day 2 - Let Me See Your Wings

by Sang_argente



Series: samifer love week 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Crying Sam, M/M, Stalking, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is lonely and someone comes to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2 - Let Me See Your Wings

Sometimes, when it's late at night and the bunker is silent, Sam feels as if someone is watching him. It makes his shoulders itch and his heart pound, like when he's on a hunt and the monster is hiding in the shadows. It's not a monster though, he can feel it. It feels familiar. It's not Dean, either. He knows that for sure. His demonic brother is somewhere out with Crowley and literally raising Hell. 

He leaves it be. If whoever it is wanted to hurt him, they already would have. As it stands, they've just been silently watching, slowly creeping closer as the days go by but still not invading his space.

It's not until almost two weeks later, when he swears he can feel someone sitting beside him, that he breaks.

“I know you're there,” he says quietly, not looking up from his book. He strains his hearing, trying to catch even the slightest sound. Hearing a small gasp, he fights back a victorious smile. “Who are you?”

“You know who I am,” his companion says, still invisible.

The voice is soft and tired and Sam does know, he does. Thousands of memories fly through his thoughts, from their first meeting to their last five years and millennia ago.

“No,” Sam denies, but he can feel the truth in the way the blood burns in his veins, icy hot. “You're not him.”

There's nothing and then Sam can see Lucifer sitting in the chair next to him, the grace burning underneath the skin more familiar than Nick’s tired blue eyes.

“You're not him.”

Lucifer smiles, the same gentle smile he wore the first night he walked through Sam's dreams. “Is there anything that would make you believe me?”

“Let me see your wings,” Sam demands before he can stop himself. If it's any other angel than Lucifer, then Sam is screwed. 

But the shadow of Lucifer's wings spread across the walls of the library, black and cold, before the whole of them manifested. Light and electricity stretched over Sam in large arcs, the beauty only visible to Sam because of his past as Lucifer's vessel. He'd seen those same wings held close around him in the cage.

A tear slipped down Sam's cheek. “It is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> for hey--cassbutt on tumblr for samifer love week


End file.
